1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a self-propelled and steerable wood processing apparatus for handling, measuring, cutting and splitting logs and, more particularly, to a system that can be easily transported to a site where logs are to be cut into firewood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus for splitting firewood are known in the art. One prior art system is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,237. The firewood systems of applicant's patent shown an apparatus for converting a log into firewood which utilizes a remote controlled log carried bed, a log cutter, a log splitter and a log converting system that allows the log to be converted into firewood in one continuous operation. Basically, the apparatus shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,237 is a stationary unit where the logs are placed on the deck of the wood processing system.
Typical examples of other prior art apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,323; 3,077,214; 3,422,955; 3,280,864; 3,356,115 and applicant's prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,651. Basically, these prior art apparatus have power actuated rams which either force the cut log into a splitting wedge or force a splitting wedge into a cut log. Thus, the basic concept of splitting a cut log with a power actuated wedge is well known in the art. The prior art inventions also include a saw for cutting the log into proper lengths. The prior art invention shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,651 comprises a first generation apparatus for advancing, measuring, cutting and splitting logs into fireplace wood. A side mounted lifting mechanism permits one to place a log to be cut into a cutting chamber.
This first generation prior art system generally comprises a bed for supporting and advancing a log into a position to be cut off. The log supporting bed comprises an endless chain which is mounted on sprocket wheels between sides of a V-shaped trough. A saw is located at the end of the bed for cutting the log into preselected lengths. A hydraulic ram is mounted on the apparatus for splitting the log by forcing the log against a splitting wedge to sever the log into firewood. The hydraulic ram also rotates the endless chain and advances the remaining portion of the log into a position where the end of the log can be cut into fireplace lengths.
The invention shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,237 provides a second generation system for large scale processing of logs into firewood whereby the logs are placed onto a bed wherefrom they are subsequently delivered to a log holder which feeds the log into a cutting mechanism. After the log is cut to the proper length and subsequently split into fireplace wood, the split firewood is conveyed into a bin or carrier.
The present invention provides a third generation wood processing system that can more quickly and conveniently perform the wood processing through a self-powered unit that can be advanced into a pile of logs thereby providing for a truly one person wood processing apparatus.